


Cold Showers

by Apharine



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apharine/pseuds/Apharine
Summary: When Peony goes to take a shower in his home in Freezington, he's shocked by how super-ultra-mega cold the water is.  Fortunately, his girlfriend, Mari, is more than willing to help him warm up.
Relationships: Peony (Pokemon)/Original Female Character(s), Peony (Pokemon)/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaggyFinallyWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyFinallyWrites/gifts).



> My BRILLIANT writer friend Maggy had the wonderful idea for this fic based on that one line Peony says in the Crown Tundra DLC about how cold his shower was and I'm so delighted to get to write it out ;D Mari is Maggy's OC and is used here with permission! You can see more about Mari by following Maggy either on AO3 at MaggyFinallyWrites or on Twitter at MaggyChatter on Twitter!

Tea had long been one of Mari’s favorite drinks; it practically came with the territory of living in Galar, after all. But for as much as she enjoys a nice piping hot cup under ordinary circumstances, she’s found that she enjoys it significantly more when in the perpetually chilly Crown Tundra. The cozy warmth of her cup is exquisite; up here, the air is so cold that a vague sense of chill permeates even her partner, Peony’s, house - and Peony isn’t one to skimp on heating, either.

Mari sips at her cup, smiling a little to think of the care the man always took of her. He’s a bundle of energy, to be sure, but he’s thoughtful and sweet, and the moment she’d asked if he had any herbal tea, he’d been off to get her favorite kind for her. 

Perhaps that’s what makes the cup of tea she’s savoring so delicious, she considers. Perhaps it’s not just the warmth of the liquid, but also the knowledge that someone as funny and brilliant and handsome as Peony cares for her.

In the other room, Mari can hear the water for Peony’s shower beginning to run, and she takes another sip of her tea, smiling to herself. Their Pokemon had been fed earlier in the evening and were all curled up cozy in their Pokeballs. Furthermore, Peonia had taken off for a slumber party at the house of a girl she’d met during one of her Dynamax Adventures.

The house is theirs for the night, and Mari plans to make good use of that fact once her partner is out of his shower.

Mari smiles in pleasure at the thought, taking another long sip of her tea. She’d been dying to get Peony alone for more than just a quickie for a while now, and she can’t help but feel her cheeks heating up as she imagines everything she wants to do together on this picture-perfect evening.

Or, at least, it would be picture-perfect if not for the sudden crashing and banging coming from the bathroom. Had he just knocked over her shampoo? Or, judging by the sound of it….every single bottle of shampoo, conditioner, and body wash the two of them have in the shower?

“Oh, _shit_ ,” Peony shouts, and Mari stands up and sets her tea down, on alert.

“Peony?” She calls, concern lacing her voice. He’s just taking a shower; what could possibly be the matter?

Before she can begin to walk over to the bathroom, the door bursts open and Peony stumbles out, completely naked and looking absolutely shocked.

“Peony?!” Mari asks, now more confused than worried. “What’s going on?”

“That water - it’s like ice! It’s super-ultra-mega freezing!” Peony exclaims. “I hopped in, not expecting anything to be wrong, but it was like going swimming outside!”

“Oh,” Mari says with a small laugh, shaking her head in amusement. “I’m glad that’s all that’s wrong. With all that banging in there, I was worried.” 

“All that’s wrong?!” Peony exclaims, eyes comically wide. “Chief - that shower water was no joke. When I say super-ultra-mega freezing, I really mean super-ultra-mega-super-duper freezing!” Mari’s smile grows, and she considers telling him he’d used super twice, but then decides better of it. “Here - gimme a sip of your tea to warm up by,” he adds, walking across the kitchen towards the table. Mari picks up her cup to hand it to him, and he takes it, draining the last of the warm liquid in one long sip.

Mari watches him as he throws his head back as he swallows, exposing his thick, muscular throat. His Adam’s apple bobs as he drinks, and Mari watches, entranced. After a moment, she lets her eyes skim his body. He’s a big man by any standard, especially in the shoulders and chest, but his toned, bulky muscles make him all the larger - especially compared to Mari’s small frame. 

“Ah,” Peony says, flashing her a brilliant smile as he lowers the cup, handing it back to her. He makes an adorably cheesy thumbs up as she sets the cup down, and Mari’s eyes slide back to his thick biceps, watching the muscle flex and ripple from even that simple motion. “That’s much better. Though instead of drinking it, I wish there could have been enough to pour it over myself for the heat,” Peony adds with a hearty laugh.

Mari laughs, too, though she’s hardly able to take her eyes off his body. She wants to put her hands all over him, to pin his larger body under hers and then be pinned beneath him in return. The feeling of his big frame settling atop her, and knowing that she would be his and only his -

She wants it. Now.

“If you’re so cold,” Mari says, her eyes flitting up to meet Peony’s green gaze. “Why don’t you let me help you warm up?” When Peony doesn’t protest, she takes a couple bold steps towards him, closing the short distance between their bodies.

Peony inhales sharply as Mari’s small hands settle on his chest, right over the swell of his pectorals. Her hands do feel so incredibly warm against his chilled skin…

But no, Peony thinks to himself, beginning to frown. This won’t do - if she tries to help him, she’ll only get super-ultra-mega chilly herself. He can survive a chilly shower on his own - then come back to his partner, bundled up and warm in bed, where he can give her all the love - and all the worship - she deserves.

“I could do a better job than that cup of tea, you know,” Mari murmurs, and Peony feels his walls crumbling down.

Why is she so…. _perfect?_ He’s never melted quite like this - or as easily as this - for anyone else in his life before.

“Chief,” he murmurs, using his affectionate nickname for the petite blonde woman. But before he can protest, she widens her beautiful blue eyes and actually bats her long lashes at him.

“I know just what to do for you,” she says, her voice dropping seductively as one of her small hands slides up his chest, over his shoulder, eventually hooking behind his neck.

“Y-you do?” Peony murmurs, feeling heat come to his cheeks. He doesn’t fluster easily, but still, the way Mari can switch from reserved and composed to seductive in all the right ways is one of the few things that flusters him _just_ enough.

“Of course I do,” Mari murmurs, pulling him down into a kiss. Peony lets her, all thoughts of resisting her completely gone, and he nearly sighs in satisfaction as his lips brush against hers. They’re so soft and warm - tantalizingly warm - and, perhaps best of all, she opens her mouth to him readily. Peony slips his tongue into her hot mouth, and this time, a moan does escape him at how eager she seems for him. She kisses him hungrily, her tongue tangling with - and stroking - his, almost as if to encourage him on.

The thought of what else her perfect little tongue could do crosses Peony’s mind, and he lets his thick, calloused fingers trail down Mari’s side, skimming her curves. Then, he settles his hands on her waist, pulling her in closer still, so that they’re flush against one another while he continues to explore her mouth.

If Mari wants him the way he thinks he does, Peony will gladly give himself to her. For Mari, he’ll give everything he has to offer. And, of course, he’s determined to make sure that she enjoys herself twice as much as he does, every step of the way.

Finally, Mari pulls away, still blinking up at him through her long, gorgeous lashes.

“Come on, big man,” she says, her pretty lips curling into a coy smile. Is it Peony’s imagination, or are they a little more red, a little more swollen, than before? “Let’s get you clean.” She runs the hand on the back of his neck down his shoulder, then down his arm, lingering on his biceps a moment. Then, finally, she skims her soft fingers over his forearm and takes his hand.

It takes everything in Peony not to shudder under her touch - and not because of the cold. The way Mari touches him…well, it feels every bit as electrifying as the Pokemon Type she preferred to work with.

Mari leads Peony back to the bathroom, where the shower is still running. The air itself is actually chillier in the room because of how cold the tap water is, and Mari shudders a little at the thought.

Still, she knows, the hot water will kick in eventually. Peony’s landlord, the Mayor of Freezington, had mentioned something to her that morning about a valve on their hot water heater needing to be replaced. It would apparently take longer than usual to actually release the hot water until the repair was made, but Mari had been able to get hot water out of their kitchen sink throughout the day, so she knows it will kick in for the shower, eventually, too.

And once it does, then things will get really steamy.

Besides, she reminds herself, the cold water hitting their skin while they pressed into each other for warmth could be just as erotic as the heat.

“Chief,” Peony says, hesitation in his voice. “As much as I want you in that shower with me…it really is ultra-mega cold.” He pulls his hand out of hers, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and pulling her close to him. He nuzzles into her shoulder as he continues speaking, pressing little kisses to the bare skin exposed by the collar of her sweater. “And I want you ultra-mega-comfy and ready for me, not freezing half to death on my account.”

To his surprise, Mari laughs and reaches up, stroking his short, shaved hair.

“I’m not afraid of a little ice water,” she says boldly, twisting around in his arms. She sets her hands on his shoulders and pushes out of his grip just enough to begin undressing. Peony watches, tantalized, as she slides her sweater up, higher and higher, exposing more of her perfect skin and curves as she does so. 

Arceus, he wants to kiss every last inch of her.

She throws the sweater to the side, then reaches behind herself to undo her bra clasp. Peony goes to help her, but she’s much faster than he is, and soon, her pert breasts bounce free, her nipples hardening rapidly in the cold air.

Peony decides to change course, moving his hands for her breasts instead of for her bra, but she swats him away playfully as she goes to finish undressing.

“Ah-ah,” she tuts. “You can watch for now.”

And watch he does, uncertain where to feast his eyes as she unbuttons her pants and slides out of them. Then, to his surprise, she hooks her thumbs in her panties and wiggles her hips from side to side as she lowers them down, too.

“Chief,” Peony grumbles, wishing, more than anything in the world, that he could put his hands, his mouth, on every last inch of the beautiful creation standing before him.

“Come on, big man,” she calls, walking to the shower and beckoning him over. “We’ve got to get you clean.”

Peony feels a shot of arousal go straight to his groin at her words.

“You got it, Chief,” he grins, and follows his partner back into the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Just before Mari steps in, though, she frowns, seeing the mess of shampoo bottles and body washes on the floor of the shower. Peony _had_ knocked them over after all, then. 

Well. She might as well turn this into an opportunity.

Mari steps into the shower, nearly gasping at the chill of the water. It really _is_ super-ultra-mega cold. A moment later, the initial shock wears off, and she bends forward at the hips, sticking her ass out as she begins to pick up the bottles. She can hear Peony suck a sharp breath in behind her, and she turns over her shoulder, smiling at him coyly.

“You made quite a mess, didn’t you?”

Peony’s mouth falls open in shock. The way that Mari’s posed, with her ass and pussy presented to him, water dripping off her curves - surely, she knows what she’s doing. The thought turns him on, and he feels another shot of arousal in his groin as he begins to grow erect.

“I, um,” he says, his eyes darting back and forth between Mari’s face and her hips.

Mari smirks, setting a couple of the bottles back and standing up. She strokes her hair, gathering it over one shoulder, then bends down again in much the same way.

“You dirty boy. I bet you’d like to make another kind of mess, wouldn’t you?” She asks, picking up the last of the bottles. As she goes to stand, though, Peony finally begins to move, as if freed from a trance. He steps into the shower boldly, his distaste for the cold water apparently tempered by his desire for the woman before him.

Mari squeals as Peony’s big, calloused hands grab her hips. Somewhat forcefully, he pulls her hips flush against his, then grinds his growing hardness into her.

“You’re eager tonight, big man,” Mari purrs, setting the last couple bottles she’d just picked up on their designated shelf. 

“ _I’m_ eager?” Peony chuckles, continuing to grind himself into her. He allows himself to feel her curves as he does so, sliding one large hand up from her hips, onto her little waist and over her belly. Savoring the soft yet toned flesh he finds there, he continues to slide his hand higher, until he’s groping at Mari’s breasts. She moans against him and returns the pressure on her hips. “You’re the one who started all this, Chief. I think _you’re_ the eager one, here.”

To Peony’s surprise, Mari actually draws away from him at this. His cock misses the friction of her hot little body immediately, and he suppresses a needy sound that threatens to bubble out of his throat.

Okay. Maybe he’s a little eager, too.

“You’re right. I am eager for you,” Mari admits, stepping back towards him and pressing her front against his. Though she’s so much smaller than he is, the heat - and softness - of her body is more than welcome. The water falling on his shoulders and backside is still so cold, it feels rather like little needles. “But,” Mari continues, hooking one soft hand behind his neck and pulling him down towards her. Peony melts for her, as he always does, lowering down until he’s at her level and letting her capture his lips against hers. She moves her lips over his for a moment, then pulls away just the slightest bit, so that he can still feel the heat of her breath, his nose brushing against hers, as they speak. “You’re the one who’s already hard for me, big man.”

Unexpectedly, the hand not already behind his neck takes a firm hold of his cock, pumping him up and down in confident strokes. This time, the needy sound building in Peony’s throat can’t be suppressed; he moans, bucking his hips into Mari’s touch. 

“You found me out, little lady,” Peony groans, capturing her lips in his in a crushing kiss. He continues to press his hips against her as she strokes him - actually, he presses his whole body, and Mari leans into him, appreciating the sheer size of him, the way he makes her feel so small. She licks his lips, hoping he’ll open his mouth to her, and he does, letting her slip her tongue into his. Though the shower is still ice cold, their kiss is all consuming and hot, their tongues stroking one another as Mari explores his mouth. Finally, Peony pulls back, aware that his breathing is beginning to come in heavier pants. “I bet you’re getting wet for me already, too, though, aren’t you?”

Mari blinks up at Peony, feeling his big, muscular chest pressing against hers with every breath he takes. Before she can think of a clever remark, his thick fingers slide down between her legs, parting her folds gently. Peony slides one of his fingers along her heat, then pauses, a wide smirk stretching his face.

“Oh, Chief. You’re absolutely soaking for me, aren’t you?” His voice is low and husky as he says the words, again skimming his fingers along her wetness.

Mari doesn’t even bother with words - she simply pulls Peony closer and kisses him, hard, once more.

Peony groans as he gives himself over to the kiss once again, his hips bucking slightly as Mari continues to pump his shaft. Her little fingers curled around him feel so exquisitely good, her grip tight and warm. As he relishes the sensation, he delves his fingers into Mari’s heat, pressing one digit gently inside her. She’s already so wet for him, he slides in with relatively little resistance.

Mari gasps against his lips, just the quietest little sound as he enters her, and Peony takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. She moans on his tongue as it seeks hers out, and Peony feels himself growing even more rock hard for the woman before him.

The frigid water rolling down their backs is all but forgotten for both parties as they lose themselves in the heat of their partner. Mari moans again into Peony’s mouth as he begins moving his finger within her, pumping in and out. To her delight, he’s at just the right angle to be able to swirl his thumb over her clit, and he does so, providing her the extra stimulation she craves.

It’s not long until he adds a second finger, then, tentatively, a third, making sure to still within her at first. She moves her hips and moans against him, though, begging for more, and Peony chuckles. She’s so desperate for him, she hardly needs any stretching or time to accommodate for him at all.

He can’t wait to be inside her.

Mari continues to slide her hand up and down Peony’s shaft, making sure to give his head just a little extra attention with each stroke. As she does, she marvels at the size of him; he’s so deliciously big, and his cock is so hot and heavy….

An idea comes to Mari, and she pulls back from Peony’s kiss, batting her eyelashes up at him.

She doesn’t say anything, but she does keep her eyes locked on his as she begins to lower herself down, onto her knees.

“C-chief,” Peony stammers as he realizes what she’s doing. His eyes are wide with surprise, but the way his cock throbs in her hands - she knows he wants her to blow him in the most desperate of ways.

“Yes, big man?” Mari returns evenly, situating herself on her knees and brushing her lips against his tip.

Peony groans at this; he’s grown so hard, every last inch of his length aches desperately, and even his balls feel tight, desperate to release his seed.

“You like when I call you that, don’t you?” Mari smiles, skimming her lips along the underside of his shaft before planting a kiss at his slit and lapping up the precum that dribbles out.

“I - yeah, you know I do, little lady,” Peony admits, letting one of his hands find its way onto the back of her head. He doesn’t guide her onto him just yet, instead savoring the way she brushes her lips up and down along first one side of his length, then the other.

“Good,” Mari murmurs. “Because you are so big, and so beautiful. I love all of your strength and size, you gorgeous man, you,” she continues, groping first at his thick thighs, then reaching around to squeeze one rock-solid ass cheek.

“You do?” Peony breathes; she’s told him this at least a dozen times before, but he never seems to tire of hearing it. And why should he?

He deserves to know how much he’s desired, after all.

“Of course,” Mari smiles, letting her tongue dart out to swirl around his tip for a moment. She reaches up with the hand that had just squeezed his ass, feeling his hard, thick waist and abdominal muscles beneath her palm. “You are a work of art, Peony. You’re a genuinely stunning man - from those big muscles of yours that make me feel so protected to that brilliant smile of yours that lights up my heart.” Peony leans down just a little more, murmuring Mari’s name in wonder, and the hand on his abs is suddenly able to reach his pectorals. Mari gropes at them greedily, feeling the thick swell of rippling muscle there - and the healthy dusting of chest hair, too. 

As she feels her fill of Peony’s body, Mari opens her mouth and finally - _finally_ \- puts her lips over his tip. Peony groans at the feeling; it nearly takes everything he has not to use the hand on the back of her head to urge her to take more of him in. But Mari, he knows, will treat him right - all in due time; he just has to be patient, and, as she’d said a few times before, to sit back and enjoy the ride.

Mari’s eyes meet Peony’s as she slowly begins to slide her lips down his cock. Peony groans and shudders underneath her touch, and she moves a bit faster, spurred on by his eagerness. 

Within moments, Peony’s tip prods at the back of her throat - though she hasn’t quite managed to hilt him inside her mouth. He is, truly, a big man in all regards, and the size difference between their frames alone makes it difficult for Mari to always accept all of him. 

The fact that he’s incredibly well hung doesn’t make things any easier, either.

Nevertheless, Mari’s been practicing at dealing with this since she’d become involved with Peony, and, in her opinion, she’s gotten quite a lot better at pleasing his whole length. She relaxes her throat, trying to stifle her gag reflex as she lets him in just a little further. But still - she hasn’t quite got it. Some nights she’s able to manage taking him in all the way, if she can relax right. The cold shower - and the angle she’s at - aren’t terribly conducive to this, though, and so she adds one hand to the mix, her fingers wrapping around his thick base.

Peony groans at the feeling of being completely surrounded.

“Oh, _fuck,_ Chief, that feels -” he begins, though his words die in his throat as Mari begins moving. Another groan is all that he can produce.

Still, Mari has to resist a smile to herself at the sound. He’s clearly enjoying himself - and so is she. There’s something so erotic, so intimate, about pleasuring Peony’s big dick, she can’t help but be further aroused as she pumps up and down his length.

Mari keeps at her work diligently, knowing all the little ways to swirl her tongue or where to add pressure to really drive Peony wild. She continues to relax her throat and even goes so far as to hollow out her cheeks when she can, creating more friction for him.

It’s not long until Peony begins to put the hand on the back of her head to good use, no longer able to adequately contain himself. He begins to buck his hips just the slightest amount, seeking out his pleasure, as he pulls Mari down onto his cock, encouraging her to continue to work him, to take him as much as she can.

Mari sets about her job eagerly, continuing to make eye contact with Peony while she begins to suck him faster and harder. Peony’s hips jerk in time with her rhythm, his breathing coming in heavy, shuddering breaths.

But it’s not until Peony doubles over, one hand pressing against the shower wall as the other continues to move Mari’s head, that she realizes how close he is.

“M-mari,” he gasps, the bucking of his hips becoming erratic. Still, he takes care not to hurt her with his thrusts, even as he moans and tangles his fingers tighter in her hair. “Mari, I’m - I’m going to -”

Mari moans in eager anticipation for his cum, keeping her lips sealed around his cock. Peony grunts, then a long, low moan draws out of him as the vibrations of her voice tip him over the edge. He holds Mari’s head in place as he shoots his seed down his throat, his eyes rolling back in his head as he feels the way she swallows all of it. Her throat muscles working stoke his orgasm, and he continues to cum, hard, until he’s got nothing left to give.

Peony’s hand falls away from Mari’s head, and she slows her movements on his length, eventually pulling off his cock entirely. She smiles up at him, not even having to wipe her lips or chin; she really has taken everything Peony’s had to give.

Peony blinks down at her in a haze of ecstasy.

“Mari, you’re amazing, you know that?” He gasps, reaching down for his little lady. He hooks his arms under hers and lifts her easily, pulling her into his chest like she weighs nothing. Mari smiles, more than thoroughly pleased with herself, and drapes her arms over Peony’s shoulders.

“You tasted so good,” she murmurs, then presses her lips against Peony’s. He kisses her back, letting her slip her tongue into his mouth. She tastes a little different than usual, and it takes Peony a brief moment to realize it’s because it’s himself he’s detecting.

“Oh, Mari,” Peony sighs into Mari’s mouth, and she smiles against his lips. He only calls her that in their most intimate, meaningful moments; she must have rocked his world if he’s still calling her that. “Let me get you all clean, okay? Let me take care of you for a moment.”

“Sounds good, big man,” Mari murmurs, and they part for just a moment as Peony grabs some body wash and shampoo. He lathers Mari up from head to toe, pressing little kisses to her body as he goes, and capturing her mouth in his when he’s able to. Mari squirms under his attention, but smiles and lets her hands explore his big shoulders as he roams over her body. The water in the shower is finally beginning to warm up, but it’s not as warm as she’d like it just yet; the heat of Peony’s big hands feels searing and delicious against her body, and she encourages them to explore while he washes her.

“Here,” Mari says, putting her hand out expectantly. “Let me do the same for you.” She lathers him up next, savoring each swell of muscle and kissing him all over, much as he’d done for her. Peony melts under her touch - and, she realizes, by the time she’s at his thick, strong thighs, he’s beginning to get hard for her again.

“S-sorry,” Peony stammers, a nervous expression on his face as she looks up at him in surprise. “I - I guess I’m not quite done for the night.”

“Good,” Mari smiles, standing and pulling him into another searing kiss. “I was hoping you weren’t.”

“Oh?” Peony asks, his embarrassment disappearing as a confident smile spreads across his lips. “What do you want from me, then, Chief?”

Mari doesn’t beat around the bush.

“I want you in me,” she murmurs, one of her hands grabbing at his length as she adds, “ _big_ man.”

Peony shudders at this, his eyes fluttering closed. When they open, his expression is sharp, intense.

“You got it, Chief,” is all he says, before his hands hook underneath Mari’s hips. She squeals in surprise as he lifts her, her hands finding purchase and stability on his big shoulders as he walks forward with her, pressing her back against the shower wall. It’s chilly against her bare skin, and she squirms, as if to get away. But Peony presses forward further still, trapping her with his considerable frame. “This okay?” He asks her, holding her with one hand as the other reaches between her legs.

“Y-yes,” Mari says breathlessly. Peony enters her with two fingers at this, and she gasps, her walls craving the stimulation, craving the feeling of being filled. Peony kisses her hard as he moves his fingers within her, carefully at first, then eagerly, until she’s a whimpering mess in his arms. “You’re so ready for me, Chief,” he says, eyes sparkling as he presses a third finger into her easily.

“Please,” Mari whispers, and Peony needs no further encouragement. He pulls his fingers out of her quickly; Mari mewls at the sudden emptiness, the aching need within her. She’s already _so close_ …

But then Peony uses the hand between their bodies to line up his tip with her entrance. Mari gasps as his head begins to broach her core, spreading her just a little more than his fingers had.

“You all right, Chief?” Peony asks, pausing with just the tip of his cock nestled inside her.

“Yes,” Mari breathes, trying to use her legs around his waist to encourage him further inside. Peony’s face lights up in a brilliant smile.

“That’s my girl,” he murmurs, and begins to push further into her. His girth stretches her deliciously, filling every inch of her. “Taking me like the champ I know you are.”

Mari makes a needy little moan at his words, her legs trying to encourage him in still further, until he’s hilted within her entirely. She feels so full with him inside her - but already, she wants more.

Mari uses what little room Peony’s left her to begin to raise and lower herself on his length just the slightest bit, using her legs as leverage around his waist. The friction she’s able to get feels so deliciously good - she just needs a bit more -

Then Peony starts to move, and Mari begins to see stars.

She lets out a little cry of pleasure, grabbing at his shoulders so hard she’s sure she’s going to leave little marks, and Peony groans, egged on by her response. He doesn’t spend long being gentle, but instead begins to set a quick, punishing rhythm. He leans more of his enormous body against her, pinning her firmly to the wall so she can’t move even the slight bit she had managed earlier, and Mari mewls again, feeling so small, so submissive yet protected underneath her big man.

“Peony,” she gasps. Peony ducks his head, beginning to kiss and bite at her neck and her shoulder, occasionally soothing the spots where he’d left marks with his tongue. All the while, he increases his pace, slamming harder and harder against Mari.

The sound of his skin slapping hers fills the air. The shower wall is now hot on Mari’s back - in fact, the entire shower has _finally_ heated up, surrounding the lovers in delicious humidity and warmth. The feeling is exceptional after having been so chilly for so long, and Mari feels her toes curl in pleasure.

Peony shifts her in his arms just a little, allowing him to free one of his hands once more. Without hesitation, he reaches between their bodies, finding Mari’s sensitive bud and beginning to use his thumb to rub circles over it. The effect on his partner is immediate; her legs grip him even more tightly, her hands digging into him still harder, and a cry of ecstasy tears from her throat.

“Mari,” Peony gasps, fucking her truly as well and hard as he’s able. “Mari, my sweet, beautiful little lady. You’re doing so well for me - doing so well for your big man. You’ve got it, Mari. You know I can’t wait for you to come all over my big cock.”

Mari moans again at this, then begins to scream his name in time with his thrusts. Peony continues to whisper encouragement to her, intermingled with praises of how beautiful and perfect she is. All the while, he struggles to hold back his own orgasm; Mari feels so deliciously wet and warm around him, and her walls hold him like a vise with every thrust -

And then, Mari’s body tenses in his arms as she scream of his name. Moments later, she goes slack, her chest heaving hard against his as her walls begin to clamp down around Peony’s cock. If he thought she was snug before, it’s nothing compared to the ecstasy of feeling his little lady milk his orgasm from him.

“Mari -” Peony gasps, then begins to chant her name in return. Within moments, he feels his second orgasm, ready to explode. He pulls out quickly, then spills his seed all over Mari’s stomach and thighs. Wave after wave of pleasure washes over him as his hips jerk erratically; he manages to brush his cock against Mari’s stomach, and he presses harder into her, seeking friction as he continues to come. The heat and softness and slipperiness of her wet body is beyond incredible against him, and it takes everything in Peony not to slump to his knees.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, as their orgasms abate, Peony groans one last time, holding Mari extra close.

“Mari,” he sighs, nuzzling into her neck. Mari sighs at this, her hands caressing his head and holding him close in return.

“Oh, Peony,” she sighs, feeling the last of the aftershocks of her orgasm beginning to fade.

They stay like that for a long moment, the heat of the shower washing over them, until finally, Peony sets Mari back down on her own two feet.

He doesn’t say anything, but the way he looks at her - with so much love and adoration and sheer _bliss_ in his eyes - Mari knows everything he means.

She presses a gentle, loving kiss to his lips, standing on tippy toe, then pulls back.

“Let me get you cleaned up again,” Peony murmurs, and Mari nods, only able to lean into his chest. He wraps one arm around her and begins to clean her once more with the other arm, paying special attention to her to her stomach and thighs, where his cum has streaked her skin.

Finally, once they’re both cleaned up again, Peony holds her for a long moment, rocking her back and forth gently in the shower.

Eventually, though, the moment must end, so they reluctantly turn off the water and step out of the shower. Peony bundles Mari up in the thickest, fluffiest towel they have immediately.

“Hope that helped warm you up, Peony,” Mari smiles up at him, and he laughs, grabbing another towel for her hair.

“That went beyond warm and straight to hot and flustered, Chief,” he says with a playful wink. “Though I guess I got you a little _wet_ in there, too.” Mari laughs at his pun as he grabs another towel to dry himself with. He’s the only man she knows who has so much energy and is so charming and cheesy all at once - and she loves it. Though, she has to admit, she loves more than just his personality; she again allows herself to admire him as he dries himself, entranced by the way his body looks so stunning with all his muscles wet and glistening.

Peony notices her staring, though, and catches her eye. He’s about to make a comment about how insatiable she is when one thought hits him.

He’s come twice, but Mari’s only come once tonight.

Of _course_ she’s looking for more. He’d been unfair to her.

Peony drops his towel entirely, showing off his body boldly. Mari’s eyes roam over his frame, as he’d expected, and he approaches her confidently, tipping her chin up with one finger.

“I’ve been selfish tonight, haven’t I?” He murmurs. Mari’s eyebrows furrow in confusion, but before she can speak, Peony presses a finger from his other hand over her lips. “I’ve let you blow me, and come in your mouth, and then I’ve fucked you….but you’ve only come once, and I’ve come twice.” He again grabs her under her hips, though this time, he turns her in his arms so that he can hold her princess style. “Let me even the score, Mari.”

Mari doesn’t protest as Peony begins to walk her to the bedroom, though a quiet sigh of his name does fall from her lips as she rests her head against his shoulder.

“You’re so good to me,” she sighs, nuzzling into his neck.

“Would never want to be anything but, little lady,” Peony smiles, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. Mari feels herself being shifted in his arms as he clambers up onto their bed, then lowers her onto the mattress, her head supported by the pillows. Gently, Peony’s big fingers pull her towels away, throwing them off to the side.

“Not too cold without those, are you?” The big man asks.

“Not at all,” Mari smiles. 

“Good,” Peony says, smiling down at her as he presses another kiss to her forehead. His big frame clambers over her, then, and he puts some of his weight down on her, pinning her lightly to the mattress. Then, Mari feels his big hands encircle her wrists, their hold gentle yet firm. She lets him move her arms, pulling them up over her head. “I’m going to take care of you, little lady. Make sure you get one more go of things so you can feel as good as I do.”

He lowers his head to hers, his soft lips kissing her slowly. Mari feels herself already beginning to ache for him again; there’s something sensuous about the way he’s pinning her while he kisses her like that. Nothing he does now is too harsh, too desperate - it’s clear that he’s interested in her pleasure, and hers alone.

“Arceus,” Peony curses, pulling back from her. “I cannot believe that you’re mine. You’re so gorgeous, Mari, do you know that?” He trails his lips down her jawline, then down her neck, kissing every last inch of skin he can find. “Everything about you is perfect.”

Mari feels heat rise to her cheeks at his words.

“O-oh,” she stammers, wiggling under Peony’s body. He continues to hold her wrists, though, so her squirming gets her essentially nowhere. “You’re really too kind -”

“I’m definitely not,” Peony says, trailing his lips down the curve of one breast until he captures her nipple in his mouth. Finally, he releases her wrists, his fingers ghosting over the inside of her forearms, then down over her upper arms and shoulders, until he’s able to grope the soft flesh of her breasts. “All of this - every inch of you - is everything I’ve ever wanted. You’re a dream come true,” Peony murmurs, his big hands kneading her as he swirls his tongue around her hardened peak.

“Peony,” Mari murmurs, setting one hand on the back of his head, though the other covers her blushing face.

“It’s true,” Peony says, raising his head just enough to allow him to make eye contact with her. “Everything I’m saying is true, Mari, and you deserve to hear it.”

Mari swallows hard, but the intensity in Peony’s eyes tells her that he cares, a lot, that she believes him.

“Thank you,” she hums, moving under him just enough to be able to kiss his forehead.

“You’re welcome, beautiful,” Peony smiles, sliding one of his hands down lower and lower. He lingers on her thighs a moment, savoring the soft flesh beneath his palms, then he trails higher until finally, his big fingers part her folds gently. 

Mari mewls and whimpers underneath him, and Peony smiles, delighted to find that she’s still soaking wet for him.

“Good girl, being so ready for me to please you,” he murmurs, pressing one finger inside. Mari takes him readily, and he sighs, half-wishing it were his cock inside her once more. But no, he reminds himself - this time, the focus is entirely on the pleasure of the gorgeous woman beneath him. He begins to move his finger in and out of her, amazed by how delightful and warm she feels. “You have the most perfect pussy, do you know that?” He blurts, then freezes, hoping he hasn’t gone too far.

“Oh?” Mari asks; though she’s surprised by the audacity of his words, she can’t say they’re unwelcome.

“Yeah,” Peony breathes, a smile spreading across his face. He continues to move his finger within her, but another idea takes over in his mind. He begins to lower himself down Mari’s body, placing his head between her thighs. He sets his hands on her hips, holding them down as he lowers his mouth to her core.

Mari gasps as his lips touch her clit, his gaze never leaving hers as he begins to swirl his tongue around the sensitive nub. Mari squirms as he works, but his hands on her hips hold her steady; soon, as Peony continues to please her, her movement settles down. Instead, her hands reach out for his head, pulling him closer into her heat.

Peony pauses his work on her clit for a moment, instead moving down to her entrance. Mari shudders as he presses his tongue inside her; his muscle feels so incredibly hot and thick as it enters her, then pulls out. She pulls him just a little closer to her, his short-shaven hair soft underneath her palms, and Peony moans into her heat. The vibrations are incredible, and Mari can feel her thighs beginning to tighten around his head.

Peony tongue-fucks her at his leisure, enjoying himself clearly very much as he does so. Finally, when she’s become a moaning, squirming mess underneath him, he returns to her clit and slips two fingers inside her again.

“Peony,” Mari cries, trying to grind herself down onto his digits. The hand on her hip continues to still her, though, and all she’s able to do is squeeze her legs still tighter around Peony’s head.

Peony, for his part, licks and sucks at her as if his life depends on it. The way her soft thighs are clamped around him, the taste and scent of her arousal - he loves every moment of it. Nothing pleases him more, however, than knowing that he, and he alone, could be the cause of so much pleasure in his beautiful, beloved partner.

“You’re stunning, Mari,” Peony murmurs, letting the vibrations of his voice resonate on her clit. “And you’re doing so good for me. So good, Mari. You’re gonna come on my fingers and mouth this time, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Mari cries, feeling her toes curl and her back beginning to arch in delight. The heat and relentless pleasure Peony’s mouth provides against her most intimate areas -

It’s enough to make her come undone.

Mari calls for Peony as she comes this time, holding him tightly with her hands and her thighs. Peony continues to attend to her through her orgasm, feeling her walls clamp and spasm on his fingers. Gradually, though, he slows his ministrations, then pulls away entirely, looking up at Mari lovingly. 

Mari’s eyes flutter open as Peony presses kisses to her inner thigh, murmuring something about how lovely she is. She smiles down at the man, then rubs one hand over his soft, short hair.

“Well,” Peony laughs, biting playfully at her thigh in a way that makes Mari yelp and jump. “Now we’re even.” He turns back to look at her, his green eyes suddenly very serious. “Was that good for you?”

“That was amazing,” Mari sighs, her body going completely slack as exhaustion washes over her. Peony notices and chuckles.

“Looks like you’re pretty satisfied,” Peony observes, taking his body weight off her to hover over her. He wipes his chin, coated in her juices, with the back of one hand, his lips curling in a bit of a roguish smile.

“Very satisfied,” Mari corrects with a little laugh. 

“Good,” Peony hums. “Then we’re even, because I’m very satisfied, too. Now let me get some stuff to clean you up with.”

He disappears for a moment, but Mari’s already half asleep, blissed out in pleasure. She’s nearly drifting off by the time he reappears with a washcloth to clean her, and she lets him take care of her, vaguely aware that he makes some sort of quip about how much he’s apparently worn her out.

“Should I turn off the lights, then?” Peony asks.

“Mm-hmm,” Mari nods. “And then come here,” she adds, opening her arms and beckoning him to her side.

A brilliant smile flashes over Peony’s face at this.

“You got it, Chief,” he agrees, and hits the lights.


End file.
